It is known in accordance with the prior art first to manufacture a molded skin by spraying onto a mold or by rotational sintering for manufacturing a vehicle interior trim part such as a dashboard. Subsequently, the molded skin and a carrier likewise previously manufactured are inserted into a foaming tool and back-foamed. To define bends of the molded skin, for example at openings to be introduced for air discharge installations, with an exact positioning, it is known also to arrange reinforcement elements in the foaming tool at the points of the intended bends of the molded skin.
However, the problem results in this respect that the reinforcement elements can float up on the back foaming. A position of the reinforcement elements and thus of the bends of the molded skin is hereby varied. In the worst case, the reinforcement elements can move into a region in which an opening should later be introduced. This can have the result that tools which are used for introducing the openings are damaged. If the opening is stamped out, for example, a reinforcement element which has slipped into the region of the opening can result in a blade break in the stamp used.
Vehicle interior trim parts having reinforcement elements arranged in the intermediate layer are known, for example, from documents DE 60 2004 012 790 T2, DE 199 62 551 A1 and DE 30 16 199 A1.